


A Tender Song

by maliki_kkum



Category: B.A.P, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bromance, Choi Junhong | Zelo & Moon Jongup Are Best Friends, College!AU, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, bestfriends!junhong&jongup, dreams crossing, more tags will be added, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliki_kkum/pseuds/maliki_kkum
Summary: Junhong sees a handsome stranger with slightly curly hair and a beautiful gummy smile in his dreams again and again and hopes to find him some day
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Tender Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so sorry for mistakes ~  
> Also this is my first story to upload ever  
> Please enjoy ~

Some voices could be heard around him but he couldn't tell how many people filled the room. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a beautiful wide room with walls in baroque style and even the ceiling was painted with beautiful clouds, angels and other holy figures. The whole room was colorful and shiny but when he focused his eyes in front of him there was a small stage with 6 boys sitting on barstools.  
A little irritated he looked around again. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by other barstools with cheering and screaming fans who waved banners and fans with the names and faces of the boys on the stage. To his right was his best friend, Jongup, talking to him- his eyes wide with excitement. Had he been talking all the while Junhong had been looking around? Something just felt weird here. Junhong knew all these people were talking but he couldn't make out any of their words, every noise was just a blur.  
When the crowd was getting louder suddenly, he saw one of the boys doing what must be aegyo. His blue hair was bouncing on his head and he seemed to be very confident about himself.  
This whole situation didn't make any sense… But then, throughout all the blurry noises there was a very clear sound making its way through the room. It was the sound of a piano! What a pure and beautiful melody. Junhong felt the urge to follow the flawless sound that flowed through the air like a soft stream of water.  
He jumped off the barstool, Jongup was still talking to him, but he needed to ignore him to find the source of the beautiful music.  
Right when he had left the room with the stage and all the people the heavy wooden door, decorated with wooden ornaments, fell close behind him and it was suddenly quiet. For a moment Junhong just stood there waiting for the piano to start playing again.  
After a while the sound was resonating through the wide hallway and he started to run towards it, passing by lots of old family portraits with golden frames and huge windows with flowy white curtains. With a little force he pushed open the next wooden door.  
This room was even bigger and brighter than the first room and the long hallway from before. There weren't many pictures on the walls. It was more like decorated with painted flowers and golden drops and bands that flowed over the white walls. In the middle of the room stood a white grand piano, a man playing the beautiful sounds.  
For a short moment Junhong just watched him play, stunned by the purity of the sound. But then from the corner of his eye he saw someone moving towards the man at the grand piano. His tall and slender figure was almost floating over to the other man.  
Now Junhong realized what all this was. He met him again! He, who crossed his dreams every now and then. He, who he had never been able to talk to because when he did the whole dream vanished. So there was nothing else for him to do than to watch how the handsome man with his dark and slightly curly hair sat down next to the man at the grand piano. When he blinked he found his vision from the point of view of the handsome stranger. He was overwhelmed by the emotions he seemed to be feeling. The men started playing a four-handed song, changing the melody a little but still the peace and purity that was resonating in the room felt the same. The songs had the same meaning.  
But that was not the only thing Junhong felt. The man had to be someone special to his handsome stranger. His vision started to get blurry, irritating Junhong a little until he realized he was crying. And before he could identify if it was from sadness or from happiness that overwhelmed the young man everything went dark. 

Turning around a little, Junhong could make out his bedside table in the dark. He felt around the surface to find his phone. Squinting at the way too bright display he saw that his alarm would start in 8 Minutes. With a groan he abruptly dropped the phone onto the bedside table and turned in his duvet again. His mind wandering back to the dream he just had. So he had appeared again - the man with the gummy smile. He had laughed once in one of his dreams and his smile was so intoxicating that he thought about that smile whenever he thought about him. Usually when he saw him in her dreams he found him somewhere playing the piano or guitar or sometimes just humming a melody. And sometimes he saw everything from his position and felt his emotions. But from time to time it was the other way around. Sometimes he just walked into his dreams and soon after vanished again. He had often wondered if he was looking into his head as well when he vanished. 

Junhong sighed when he put his tray on the small table and Jongup looked up at him.  
"Rough day?", Jongup asked while Junhong sat down opposite from him. The cafeteria was crowded and a nice and subtle headache had bothered him since the last lecture. He just grumbled and poked his food tiredly. Jongup chuckled and turned his attention back to his own food.  
"I met him in my dreams again", Junhong mumbled. He told his best friend about all the dreams some while ago because he needed to tell someone about it and he knew Jongup wouldn't judge him about it. So he talked about the dream of last night, too.  
When he had finished talking about the latest dream Jongup asked "Did you finally talk to each other?" Junhong just shook his head. Right when Jongup wanted to ask another question they could hear someone screaming their names through the whole cafeteria. Both boys jumped and turned towards the noise. A tall boy with blue hair and a smaller one with ashy blonde hair approached them.  
"Stop yelling so much, Keonhee", Junhong whined at the boys. Keonhee just laughed while he sat down beside him and squeezed him into his side.  
"Why are you always so grumpy, huh?" He laughed and happily shoveled food into his mouth right after. Hwanwoong sat down next to Jongup and soon the four of them found themselves in a conversation about the last lectures.  
There weren't any lectures for him to attend for the rest of the day, so when Junhong and the boys left he stayed behind to read through his notes again. Most other students left and the big room got less crowded by the minute. Junhong was so absorbed in his notes that he didn't realize Dongju was coming over. Only when he sat down and bumped his shoulder into him he jumped and looked at him with a shocked expression.  
"Yah, hyung! Why are you still here?", He chuckled.  
"Aish, be a little polite, you punk", he hissed back. Dongju just laughed and hugged him.  
"Sorry, hyung. I just can't resist teasing you." He was still hugging him and slowly his annoyance faded. This boy was just so cute that he couldn't be angry with him. He asked again what Junhong was doing and so he told him, that he had to review his notes because midterms were approaching. Dongju just hummed and stood up.  
"Have to go ~", he said. "I'm late for my next lecture." And with a grin he sped off to the exit. Junhong looked after him before turning back to his notes.  
Now that his concentration was broken the song from hiy dream came back very subtly into his mind and he couldn't focus on his studies anymore. He just wondered if he would find the guy with the gummy smile some day. And like that he just sat there daydreaming about the beautiful man and how they would maybe meet in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Do you want me to continue? (I already have plans where I want this to go)  
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated <3
> 
> Also I really had this dream from the beginning of the story one night and my best friend told me to write a story about it haha


End file.
